Cartwright Station
Cartwright Station Cartwright Station is somewhat closer to the original concept of a Dyson Sphere but even more fantastic in some ways. It was designed and constructed by William Benjamin Cartwright and family.It consists of twenty inter-connected spheres that resemble small moon sized planets,connected together space station rings surrounding an artificial sun-a huge spherical fushion reactor,that gives light to Cartwright Station and power it as well. If the stresses involved in connecting twenty planet-sized bodies in stable orbits around a sun isn't enough, the entire thing could if nessessary,like Star Castle,if a bit slower.The station became a midway point between the Old Terran Confederation and the Colonial Alliances.Cartwright Station,was originally a larger version of a multi fuel barge,mixed with the habitation sphere,that provided living space for station personel,visitor space,hydropodic domes,located on the inside with solar collector panels ' ' ''' Perhaps the ultimate space station, a megastructure such as a Mech Planet, Ringworld, Dyson Sphere, or Godwheel, can be made mobile by some unfathomably advanced means ,such the paragravity warp drives and sent on a journey across the interstellar depths. These "ships" would give the initial seed population of the ship near-unlimited room to grow and expand en route. While the other types of generation ships discussed in this section would be optimized for voyages of several centuries or millennia, a megastructure ship could conceivably hold enough resources to remain en route for far, far longer. ' Concept Cartwright Station is somewhat similar to a Stanford Torus.It consists of a torus, or doughnut-shaped ring, that is 1.8 km in diameter (for the proposed 10,000 person habitat described in the 1975 Summer Study) and rotates once per minute to provide between 0.9g and 1.0g of artificial gravity on the inside of the outer ring via centrifugal force.The difference is Cartwright Station has aspects of a standard wheel station.Cartwright Station,has aspects '''rotating wheel space station' that could create artificial gravity by rotating. If the station were rotated, inertia and the centrifugal force would cause objects to press against the outer rim of the "wheel"; in the rotating frame of reference of the space station centrifugal force would give an acceleration similar to gravity. Sunlight is provided to the interior of the torus by a system of mirrors. The ring is connected to a hub via a number of "spokes", which serve as conduits for people and materials travelling to and from the hub. Since the hub is at the rotational axis of the station, it experiences the least artificial gravity and is the easiest location for spacecraft to dock. Zero-gravity industry is performed in a non-rotating module attached to the hub's axis.[8] The interior space of the torus itself is used as living space, and is large enough that a "natural" environment can be simulated; the torus appears similar to a long, narrow, straight glacial valley whose ends curve upward and eventually meet overhead to form a complete circle. The population density is similar to a dense suburb, with part of the ring dedicated to agriculture and part to housing.[9] Constructionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stanford_torus&action=edit&section=1 edit Cartwright Station would require nearly 10 million tons of mass. Construction would use materials extracted from the Moon and sent to space using a mass driver. A mass catcher at L2 would collect the materials, transporting them to L5 where they could be processed in an industrial facility to construct the torus. Only materials that could not be obtained from the Moon would have to be imported from Earth. Asteroid mining was an alternative source of materials.[10] General characteristicshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stanford_torus&action=edit&section=2 edit *Location: Earth–Moon L5 Lagrangian point *Total mass: 10 million tons (including radiation shield (95%), habitat, and atmosphere) *Diameter: 1,790 m (1.11 mi) *Habitation tube diameter: 130 m (430 ft) *Spokes: 6 spokes of 15 m (49 ft) diameter *Rotation: 1 revolution per minute *Radiation shield: 1.7 meters (5.6 feet) thick raw lunar soil * Section heading Write the second section of your page here.